en su propia piel
by angel-Utau
Summary: Amu empieza a sufrir su vida desde que Ikuto se fue y su vida empieza a ser muy similar a la de los hermanos Tsukiyomi. deberá encontrar la forma de para a la empresa para la que trabaja para salvar a los embriones.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estoy con otra nueva historia de shugo chara, esta es una continuación de shugo chara party. Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras estaba en clase de mates, lo que hace el aburrimiento, tengo otra en mente pero prefiero ver comos e desarrolla en su respectivo cuaderno antes de empezar a subirla. Espero que este fic os guste mucho.

Cap 1 (Amu) (n/a: la mayoría de los cap serán desde l punto de vista de Amu)

Apenas me movía, solo lo justo para ir a clase, apenas comía, bebía, hablaba… solo contaba el paso del tiempo esperando el regreso de Ikuto después de dos años; le necesitaba a mi lado, por lo menos recordarle nítidamente, dado que su rostro comenzaba a ser borroso en mi mente y no podía contactar con el lo tenia prohibido, era parte del trato.

En esos momentos en los que estaba sola solía miarme en el espejo y perderme en mis pensamientos, a veces me asustaba de mi misma; tenía el pelo más largo, a la mitad de la espalda, era un poco mas alta y mi cuerpo estaba lleno de curvas, mí piel blanca de por sí estaba aún mas pálida, en varios tramos se podían ver las venas, mis ojos estaban tristes, cansados y tenía ojeras; mi cuerpo parecía estar rodeado de un aura oscura y donde más se notaba era en mis ojos y estaba mas delgada, rozaba la hipo nutrición. Estaba muy acostumbrada a verme así pero cuando me fijaba más profundamente era cuando me asustaba y me hundía, en esos momentos Dia me consolaba, solía quedarse conmigo mientras que Ran, Miki y Suu cuidaban de Ami, era tan silenciosa que solía olvidarme de que estaba allí, como es el caso.

-Amu, no llores, apagas la débil luz que hay en ti- aunque sus palabras demostraban amor y ternura su vos sonaba fría y sin emociones. Estaba inclinada sobre el lavabo con la cara bañada en lágrimas. El resto de mis charas entraron, Ran fue la que habló.

-Ami ya se ha dormido, me ha dicho que te diga que… ¿Amu que te a ocurrido?-. Ante esa pregunta Suu y Miki me miraron con más detenimiento. Las tres se acercaron a mí. Ran y Dia me acariciaban el pelo mientras que Suu y Miki me secaban las lágrimas, sonreí sin poder evitarlo y ellas también sonrieron levemente.

-eso esta mejor- Dia se sentó en mi hombro.

-Eso es Amu, demuéstrales que eres fuerte, que nada puede contigo- Ran agitaba sus pompones sonriente a aunque sus ojos estaban vacíos. Las cuatro eran charas X.

-Amu baja a cenar- mi madre me llamó, me debatí interior mente sobre si fingía estar dormida o bajaba a cenar. Pero Suu acabo con el.

-no has comido hoy, debería bajar a cenar.

-tienes razón enseguida voy.- me miraban con ternura. En un principio me asuste mucho cuando se convirtieron en cras X pero ahora me alegro muchísimo. Bajé y me senté a la mesa.

-creía que estabas dormida.

No, estaba terminando los deberes.

-Takuma me ha pedido que te pases por la empresa, necesita tu ayuda, pero si estas muy cansada no tienes que ir.

- no, ahora en cuanto termine de cenar voy para allá.- eso la alivio mucho por lo del peso… yo trataba de evitar los vómitos pero me era imposible, lo único que podían hacer mis charas era consolarme y sujetarme el pelo. Terminé de cenar, me cambié de ropa, hice chara change con Ran y me dirigí a la empresa. Takuma era mi padrastro, mis padres se divorciaron hace un año porque a mi padre le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo en los Ángeles y tuvieron varias discusiones obre el tema. Mi madre se quedó con la custodia y se casó, takuma era el director de una empresa de biogenética y biotecnología y yo le odiaba a muerte, pero no podía hacer nada, Ami no corría peligro, mi madre era feliz y todos aquellos a los que quería estaban a salvo y si eso significaba que yo tenía que sufrir, estaba dispuesta a pagar ese precio. Por suerte mi padre nos visitaba una vez al mes y eso significaba 24h de libertad lejos de parte de los tratos de Takuma.

-creí que ya no vendrías- me miraba desde su escritorio con una sonrisa retorcida que tenía ganas de quitarle a puñetazos _"no puedes, es por el bien de Ikuto, Utau, los guardianes, Ami, tu padre y tu madre"_

-tienes el purificador?- asentí- dentro de una hora tienes un concierto prepárate, pero antes quiero que te vayas a hacer unas pruebas.- Salí de allí decidida a dejar de escucharle y marcharme lo antes posible.

Me enchufaron a un montón de máquinas y echaron un vistazo a los análisis de energía,

-todavía faltan unas semanas para poder extraerlo- su mirada calculadora me intimidaba, prefería con creces a los científicos de EASTER eran un poco tontos pero tenían sentimientos, estor me hacían sentir como una rata de laboratorio.-puedes irte- Salí corriendo de allí (n/a: es una chica pelo negro y ojos marrones claro con cara de pocos amigos).

Me llevaron a un centro comercial y me escoltaron hasta unos camerinos. Me preparé: me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta a un lado definiendo más las ondulaciones de mi pelo, me puse una camiseta de tirantes holgada negra con uno pantalones de pitillo blancos.

-vamos Amu, ¿estas lista?- Kyou se asomo a ver como iba, era uno de los trabajadores, era como un hermano para mi, claro que a Kukai no le remplazaba nadie, era único.

-estate tranquila Amu, vas a brillar.

-gracias Miki- ella era la que siempre estaba con migo en el camerino y me daba ánimos, mis otras charas me esperaban en el escenario con el purificador. Eso del purificador me alegraba en parte, dado que la mayoría de los huevos afectados volvían a la normalidad pero también me recordaba lo que hacía.

Salí al escenario y empecé a cantar, a la mitad de la canción los huevos de la gente empezaron a salir y se convirtieron en unos extraños huevos de color café con leche con un círculo que me recordaba al ouroboros con una cruz dentro (n/a: una cruz como las de Ikuto, no una X). Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia agarraron el purificador y muchos de los huevos, mas de la mitad, se iluminaron y volvieron al interior de sus dueños. La canción acabó y entre a cambiarme, me senté y me mire al espejo, viendo mi reflejo, el de mis charas, el Humpty lock con los cristales negros y me eché a llorar.

Si, lo se, en todas mis historia, es que otra no me ha dado tiempo ha empezar a subirlo, los personajes tienen un pasado trágico. Soy así de cínica y hidoi ( es por culpa de mi chara Ishi, Miu hace todo lo posible por evitarlo, pero luego le encanta ver como se van arreglando sus problemas n.n´) espero que os guste mucho. Se que tengo la otra historia empezada y tranquilos, la estoy continuando en un cuaderno para ir mas rápido cuando la pase a PC, pero este cap termine de subirlo y no me resistí a subirlo. No voy a abandonar ninguna, ir subiendo lo antes posible, la próxima vez que suba sera un cap del otro. Angel-utau.


	2. Chapter 2

vale, lo se, querreis matarme, pero estoy atascada en el fic de el viaje al otro mundo u.u por eso he decidido subir los cap de este. sien to de veradad la tardanza pero mi madre no sabe que stoy escribiendo fics y solo puedo subir cuando hacen un viaje largo. bueno, espero que os guste.

* * *

capitulo:2

ikuto

de nuevo este extraño sueño, al principio solo trataba de evitarlo, pero nada más empezar a soñar en otra cosa me despertaba y era incapaz de dormirme de nuevo; asique pocos días después me rendí. me limitaba a andar por un prado lleno de luciérnagas en un noche estrellada; llevaba mi violín a la espalda mirando hacia atrás cautelosa mente vigilando a los dos lobos que me atacaban si dejaba de andar. llevaba días ( noches) esperando encontrar en final del sueño y no me esperaba que fuera hoy.

llegué a una colina que daba a un lago inmenso rodeado en la parte de atrás por un bosque. me paré a varios metros de la orilla, estupefacto por que había alguien más. una chica, llevaba un vestido negro ajustado a al cintura, sin mangas y por encima de las rodillas, no podía ver su rostro porque llevaba una capa con capucha, pero lo que mas me impresiono, fue que estaba bailando sobre el agua ¡sobre el agua!, baila ala compas de una melodía triste que producía el vientto entre las hojas de los arboles. caminé hacia ella sin hundirme, la tome de la mano y dejo de bailar, parecía que hiba a decir algo pero en ese mismo momento algo se agito entre los arbustos. ella se sobresaltó, se pegó a mi y empezó a abailar. las hojas vovieron a agitarse y comencé a ahundirme elntamente.

-¿Ikuto?- ,e agarró de las manos y trato de tirara de mi para salvarme, pero el agua fue mas fuerte y me termine por hundir.

desperté tumbado en mi cama, sudado y con la respiración agitada.

amu

me desperté de golpe por unos extraños ruidos. eran golpes en mi puerta, miré el reloj, las dos de la mañana, si era tan tarde solo podía significar una cosa. me levante y traté de abrir la puerta sin éxito por los nervios; cuando conseguí abrirla tras varios intentos vi a Takuma andando hacia la habitación de Ami.

-tenemos un trato, ¿ recuerdas?- se giró hacia mi.

-si, pero no contestabas.

-pues podrías haberme despertado de culquier otro modo y lo sabes. si rompes el trato lo lamentaras.

-esta osadía te va a castar el doble.

lo se- me limite a volver a mi cuarto tratando de no temblar seguida de Takuma.

este era el trato: cunado mi madre estuviera cansada o dormida, Takuma me usaría a mi y no a aAmi, para satisfacerse (n/a: sabeis a lo que me refiero verdad?). mis condiciones eran que no se acercaría a Ami (y ya lo había intentado) y que podía hacerme lo que quisiera, excepto besarme, quería conservar al menos mi primer beso.

Takuma cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo. se quitó la corbata y el cinturón para atarme un pie a cada lado de la cama, me quitó el camisón y me ato las manos en la cabecera. empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con su boca y sus manos probocandome unas terribles arcadas, se colocó entre mis piernas y empezó a moverse, yo solo podía gemir y llorar de dolor, era horrible solo quería morirme para salir de allí. me solto y se fué a su cuarto en silencio. me puse l camisón y corría al baño a vomitar. me quedé dormida en el suelo del baño mientras susurraba el nombre de IKuto y le suplicaba que volviera a por mi y me llevara con el, lejos donde Takuma no pudiera alcanzarme


	3. Chapter 3

hola aquí otro cap. luego pondré los agradecimientos. shugo chara no me pertenece y todo ese rollo.

* * *

Ikuto

Desde aquel extraño sueño no había podido dejar de pensar en Amu, no se el por qué pero de pronto volvía a extrañarla con más fuerza asique cogí el primer vuelo a Japón y llegué allí por la noche del mismo día, malditos jet lags (N/A: la misma noche que la de Amu cuando esta con su padrastro).

Pasé por mi casa a cambiarme de ropa y salí de allí por la ventana para que nadie me descubriera. Cuando llegué a casa de Amu no la ví durmiendo en su cama, muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada. me disponía a irme cuando escuché un ruido en el baño.

Al asomarme, vi a Amu apoyada en el lavabo tratando de no caerse; dio dos pasos y estuvo a punto de estamparse contra el suelo de no haber sido porque la cogí a tiempo. Su cuerpo se tensó de golpe y alzó la cabeza para mirarme.

-¿Qué?- estaba en sock. La miré con más detenimiento: estaba muy pálida, tenia ojeras, pesaba menos, temblaba violentamente, tenía el pelo más largo y tenía marcas rojas por la muñecas y el cuello.

-Amu ¿qué te ha pasado?- elle abrió mucho los ojos, enterró la cabeza en mi pecho y rompió a llorar. Cargué con ella hasta su cama y la acaricié el pelo hasta que se calmo.

Amu

No me podía creer que Ikuto estuviese aquí realmente, al principio pensé que eran una alucinación ,pero la calidez que me envolvía era demasiado real. Me relajé en sus brazos disfrutando de su calor, pero su pregunta calló sobre mi como un jarro de agua fría, había evitado la primera, pero esta no la podría evitar de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido Amu?-No podía decirle la verdad, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué mi padrastro abusaba de mi y que trabajaba para su empresa extrayendo el alma de los huevos del corazón de las personas y que si no lo hacía todas las personas que me importaban sufrirían, el por supuesto incluido? Claaaroooo, eso le tranquilizaría mucho ( sarcasmo ), a si que me limité a negar con la cabeza.

-Amu, si te pasa algo puedes contármelo, y es muy obvio que a ti te pasa algo.- si seguía tan cerca de el acabaría por ceder a sus encantos y le contaría todo, ¿¡ por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniada mente guapo !? por lo que me levante y me alejé de el.

-Solo echo de menos a mi padre, eso es todo.- No era mentira, le echaba de menos.

-Amu no me mientas, puedes contármelo- no, no puedo

-si no te estoy mintiendo- solo que no te estoy contando toda la verdad.

-Esta bien, si no me lo quieres contar, no me lo cuentes, no voy a forzarte a nada. Ahora voy a hacer algo que me muero por hacer desde hace una eternidad- antes de que pudiera reaccionar su mano sostenía mi cabeza, su brazo estaba al rededor de mi cintura y sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Abrí mucho los ojos, pero casi al instante los cerré y empecé a corresponderle, dejándome llevar por las ondas de calor que recorrían mi cuerpo. Era un beso tan delicado que me quedé extasiada, mi cuerpo temblaba y se me doblaron las rodillas, quedando sostenida únicamente por los brazos de Ikuto.

rompió el beso por falta de aire y apoyó su frente con lamía, al ver que no reaccionaba hizo amago de alejarse, pero no se lo permití y pasé mis brazos por su cuello juntando de nuevo nuestros labios. Ikuto se pego más a mi produciendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas, era una sensación tan maravillosa que no quería que terminase, pero por desgracia el oxigeno también era necesario, de modo que separé mis labios sin separarme un ápice de su cuerpo.

-Me alegra que sea yo quien te enseñe a besar Amu- acto seguido, reclamo mis labios , pero esta vez se movía más lentamente, haciéndome perder la cabeza. Me mordió ligeramente el labio inferior obligándome a abrir la boca e introdujo su lengua. Mi corazón iba tan rápido que creí que iba a estallar, la garganta me quemaba, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría controlar esa oleada de placer que me recorría, me subí a sus caderas y entonces no lo pude controlar y gemí. Me llevó hasta los pies de la cama y me empujo suavemente hacia atrás, se puso encima mío sin apoyar todo su peso y se detuvo a milímetros de mi. parecía tener un debate interno pero yo no podía concentrarme en que era por el furioso ruido de mi corazón.

finalmente Ikuto se tumbó a mi lado, me abrazó por la cintura y me pegó a su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa Ikuto?- aun estaba un tanto aturdida y no entendía que pasaba.

-No me perdonaría si te hiciera algo.- entonces comprendí que se refería a **eso **; me puse roja, pero por suerte la palidez de mi piel lo convirtió en un leve sonrojo y el pecho de Ikuto me tapaba la mayor parte del rostro. Me acurruque y me puse a pensar en ello. Llevaba esperandole para esto mucho timpo, pero no estaba preparada para la conversacion de **ya-no-soy-virgen. **No, definitivamente no ! a si que decidí cambiar de tema.

-No quiero que te marches.- quería que se quedase a mi lado, pero sabía que volvería marcharse y no me perdonaría si se lo impidiera.

-¿De tu cuarto o de Japón?- otra vez esa mirada burlona, cuanto la había extrañado.

-Ahora mismo... de ninguno de los dos sitios. - Dí un pequeño bostezo a lo que sonrió.

-Está bien, ahora duermete, cuando despiertes estaré aquí.- empezó a acariciarme el pelo causando que fuera callendo dormida.

-Vale, buenas noches.

* * *

¿qué tal ha estado? no creo que haya estado tan mal.

Ishi: repito despues de ese capitulo de el viaje al otro mundo NADA puede ser peor

gracias ¬¬, ¿ te he dicho ya cuuuuuaaaaaaantoooooo te quiero ¬¬?

Miu: haya paz, haya paz, recuerda Utau-chan que no debes ser tan borde con todo el mundo.

pero si se lo va buscando la muy...

Ishi: que yo sea mas ingeniosa que tu Utau no significa que tenga la culpa.

TE VOY A...- salgo corriendo detras da Ishi con una sarten

Miu: PARAAAAD LAS DOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

ambas: lo sentimos Miu.

Miu: ahora Utau-chan ¿no tenias que agradecer y contestar lo reviews?

cierto gracias por recordarme lo, hay voy:

**Jhose:** gracias por seguirme en mis historias, me sube la moral que te gusten mis historias y que las sigas aunque tarde en subir n.n

**Ruthy-chan: **gracias por pasarte por mis historias, me alegra que te guste la trama. trataré de subir lo más pronto que pueda para tus exigencias de capitulos. por cierto yo también quiero que subas. n.n

**Black rose: **Jhoshy, no te detengas, clava el cuchillo y retuercelo dentro porque tengo escrita esta historia en un cuaderno y las cosas no mejoran, empeoran. u.u" y a lo bestia. gomene. garcias por pasarosy comentar, se va a arreglar, va a tardar pero se va a arreglar. espero que quitando eso la historia os esté gustando.

**Jess-sugo: **¿puedo llamarte Jessica? se me hace más facil de escribir n.n", siento decirte que Amuto no va haber ponto, creo que a partir del cap 12-13. espero que aun así sigas pasándote por el fic a comentar, pero por tu petición haré que el amuto sea de tu elección. n.n

muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, os digo la verdad, de forma literal, cuando recibo un review empiezo a saltar como loca por toda la habitación n.n" tengo baja autoestima y que valoren mi trabajo me pone muy contenta. por cierto, yo soy española, por lo que algunas palabras cambian con el país, por eso si pongo alguna palabara de mal significado, no lo he puesto así a posta, esqueaquí no tiene el mismosignificado. graciaaas.

Ishi,Miu y yo: no vemos en el proximo capítulo.


End file.
